Connecting rural areas to the power grid and/or the Internet can be difficult and can require a sizeable investment, e.g., by network operators, government agencies, and/or power utilities. For at least this reason, many people living in rural areas and/or developing nations often do not have access to network connectivity. People in these areas sometimes use mobile devices, e.g., low-end cellular telephone handsets (“low-end mobile devices”) with limited computational capacity (e.g., slower processor) to achieve some amount of connectivity (e.g., to make phone calls). However, because of the unavailability of internet service providers (ISPs), these mobile devices lack the ability to access global information and application services provided by remote servers. Hence, there is a need to overcome the technical challenges to deploy an ISP platform across rural areas.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of embodiments described herein.